


Verführung im Frühling

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [38]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Confessional, F/M, Hotels, Nature, Spring, Team Dynamics, Teambuilding
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Schon wieder absolut unmögliches Verhalten während der Arbeitszeit.





	Verführung im Frühling

„Mitarbeiterkonferenz – Teambuilding – Supervision“ lautete der dreifache Titel ihres zweitägigen Treffens. Untertitel: „ Zusammenwachsen im Plenum und in der Kleingruppe. Ernsthaft und im Spielerischen“.  
Viel Spiel und Spaß hatte es gestern nicht gegeben, nachdem schon in den Feedbackrunden zu Beginn weit mehr unterschwelliger Konflikt aufgebrochen war als vorab angenommen. Die nachmittägliche Diskussion zum Thema „Finanzierung – wir wollen mitbestimmen“ hatte dem an Zündstoff kaum nachgestanden. Sehr schnell war man in einen grundsätzlichen Streit darüber geraten, ob das Uniklinikum der beste oder der mieseste Arbeitgeber aller Zeiten sei. Es hatten sich mehrere Lager gebildet, die teils schweres verbales Geschütz auffuhren. Ein Großteil der Teilnehmer ging an diesem Tag ziemlich verstimmt und team-unfähig zu Bett.

Die Moderatoren, alles extra engagierte Sozialpädagogen, Psychologen oder ähnlich kluge Leute, hatten ihre Kundschaft in die Nacht geschickt mit dem Ausblick, das morgige Programm werde man wohl kurzfristig umstrukturieren, um nach all dem Zoff für mehr Harmonie und Gemeinsamkeiten sorgen zu können. Beim Frühstück nun sah man den neuen Tagesablauf aushängen. Gesprächspanels waren durch kreative Workshops ersetzt worden („Töpfern wir jetzt, oder was?“ fragte Professor Zober), und statt Gelegenheit zur Supervision gab es jetzt Gruppenspiele für Erwachsene („Ist das was Versautes?“ scherzte Herr Häffner, aber niemand fand ihn lustig).

Während ihr Chef das Programm studierte, studierte Silke seine Miene. Aha, just ging sein letzter Geduldsfaden perdu. Es überraschte sie daher nur mäßig, als er sie wenig später hinter eine der Säulen zog, und ihr im Tonfall Militärstratege zumurmelte: „Hier der Plan: Sie schnappen Ihre Tasche, und wir verschwinden über den Korridor links. Da steht nie jemand, und man ist gleich bei der Rückseite vom Parkplatz. Haupteingang geht nicht, die Sozpäds schieben anscheinend Wache. Wir sind weg bevor jemand was merkt. Sie schreiben dann später, dass wir wegen irgendwas Dringenden zurück mussten. Doppelmord, Dreifachmord, sonst was. Los geht's in fünf Minuten.“

Flucht? Wie radikal. Sie hätte höchstens erwartet, dass er ab jetzt alle Punkte des Tages mit zynischen Zwischenrufen sabotieren würde. Skeptisch sah sie seine geplante Route entlang.  
„Da hinten gibt es keine Türen.“  
„Fenster.“  
Aber sie befanden sich in Hochpaterre. „Sollen wir springen?! Aus der Höhe? Oh, niemals!“  
„Es sollte machbar sein. Eine Leiter hab ich auf die Schnelle nicht auftreiben können.“  
„Sie können das vielleicht, ich nicht!“  
„Na, ich fange Sie natürlich. … Was? Schauen Sie nicht so, das wird die Vertrauensübung im Zweierteam!“  
Sie musste mit ihrem Tadel weiter ausholen: „Chef. Die Uni hat für unsere Teilnahme hier bezahlt. Da können wir nicht einfach abhauen.“  
„Professor Krone ging schon gestern Abend. Wenn der Kapitän das Schiff verlässt, ist alles erlaubt.“  
„Er ging wegen einer dringenden Familienangelegenheit!“  
„Glauben Sie das? Glaubt das auch nur eine Person?“  
Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Den friedliebenden Dekan hatten die ganzen gestrigen Grabenkämpfe wohl vollkommen erschlagen, und dann hätte er des Nachts auch noch ausgerechnet mit Professor Rohnert einquartiert werden sollen; einer der ganz wenigen Kollegen, die er auf den Tod nicht leiden konnte.  
Überhaupt, das Quartier...! Ihre Unterkunft war eine ehemalige Kaserne, die kürzlich zu einer Jugendherberge umfunktioniert worden war. Vorsichtiges erstes Interesse an diesem ungewöhnlichen Hotel war schnell allgemeinen Entsetzen gewichen, als man feststellen musste, dass es überall noch nach frischer Farbe roch, dass die Verpflegung höchstens suboptimal genannt werden konnte, dass an die fünfzig rotzfreche Backfische zwecks „Berufsorientierungstagen“ durch die Flure tobten, und, am schlimmsten, dass man sich aus angeblich soziodynamischen Gründen zu Zweit oder Dritt die Schlafräume teilen musste. Silke glaubte es mit ihrer Zimmerkumpanin Frau Stöll erst noch ganz gut getroffen zu haben. Man hatte sich nett eingerichtet und einander von alten Schullandheim-Erinnerungen erzählt. Aber dann wurde das Licht gelöscht, und Frau Stöll begann einen Wald zu zersägen. Boerne war es auch nicht großartig besser ergangen – dank ihm wusste sie nun, dass Doktor Jähn im Schlaf allerlei Unsinn palaverte, und dass der arme Herr Loth alle zwei bis drei Stunden aufstehen musste. Boernes gut gemeinte Anti-Nykturie-Ratschläge waren mit Freundschaftsentzug seitens des entrüsteten alten Herrn quittiert worden.  
Wer tatsächlich ein wenig Schlaf hatte finden können, war spätestens gegen halb drei wieder geweckt worden; denn ein paar junge Rebellen hatten den Feueralarm ausgelöst, nachdem sie die heimlich mitgebrachte Wasserpfeife etwas zu schwungvoll entflammt hatten. Nach all dem Trubel hätte es morgens wenigstens starken Kaffee gebraucht, aber die Küche brühte ihre Plörre fast durchsichtig.  
Was hielt sie also noch? Bei Silke war es trotz allem ein gewisses Pflichtgefühl.  
„Wir sollten wenigstens bis zum Mittagessen bleiben.“  
„Schauen Sie mir in's Gesicht und nennen den Paps hier nochmal 'Essen'.“  
Es gelang ihr nicht, auch beim dritten Versuch musste sie zu sehr lachen. Er setzte nach:  
„Auf halben Weg heimwärts könnten wir beim Wiesengrund halten. -Das- nenn ich menschenwürdige Verköstigung.“  
Mist, irgendwann hatten sie mal darüber geredet, dass sie den Gasthof beide gut fanden. Daran erinnerte er sich jetzt?  
„Hatten Sie da schon mal die Forelle? Ein Gedicht!“  
Nein, noch nie, obwohl sie Fisch eigentlich sehr mochte...  
„Und viel lebendiges Viehzeug für Sie zum Streicheln gibt es da auch.“  
Dass er sie jetzt infantil mit ihrer Tierliebe ködern wollte, fand sie der Verlockung etwas abträglich.  
„Kommen Sie, wollen Sie im Ernst mit Hinz und Kunz gleich Reise nach Jerusalem spielen müssen?“  
Endlich fiel ihr dazu wieder so was wie ein Gegenargument ein:„Vielleicht ist das genau das, was die Gruppe jetzt pädagogisch braucht-!“  
„Vielleicht bricht im Kampf um die Stühle endgültig Krieg aus. Haben Sie gesehen, wie eben Wertz und Henning um die letzte Orange gestritten haben? Bei dem Anblick war ich mir dann sicher, dass ich mit solchen Menschen nicht töpfern möchte.“  
„Tut mir leid, ich hab noch einen Rest Glauben in diese Veranstaltung.“  
„Tja. Dann. Ich hab Sie retten wollen, aber wer nicht will... Seien Sie so loyal und verpetzen mich nicht.“ Er hatte wirklich vor, seinen dreisten Plan durchzuziehen.  
„Boerne...!“ rügte sie ihn matt, aber er winkte nur und verließ sie.  
Eigentlich gehörte er aufgehalten. Eigentlich. Wie immer, wenn er es vorzog sich über Pflichten hinwegzusetzen und lieber seinem eigenen Gusto zu folgen.

Sie beschloss stattdessen enerviert so zu tun als hätten die letzten paar Momente nicht stattgefunden, und versuchte wieder Anschluss bei den anderen zu finden. Jähn und Wenneke diskutierten Teratome. Henning jammerte diesmal bei Strauß schon wieder über die Kosten seiner Scheidung. Häffner und Zielinski lästerten über die aktuelle Regionalpolitik. Die Drei von der Buchhaltung lästerten über irgendwelche C-Prominenz, die scheinbar gerade mit Skandälchen Schlagzeilen gemacht hatte.

Ein, zwei Minuten später, und sie hätte ihn wirklich verpasst. Kein bisschen überrascht war sein Gesichtsausdruck, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, nachdem er ihre leisen Tippelschritte wahrgenommen hatte. Stattdessen grinste er breit.  
„Hab ich Sie also korrumpiert?“  
„Kein Kommentar.“  
„Ihr Chef hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf Sie.“  
„Ich treffe meine eigenen Entscheidungen. Ruhig jetzt und Fenster auf.“

Nicht nur dass er sie verlässlich auffing, er trug Frau plus Tasche auch ritterlich durch das fast hüfthohe Feld an Brennnesseln direkt unter dem Fenster. Es war ihm dummerweise bei seinen Planungen vorab wohl leider entgangen („Tut Ihnen das gar nicht weh?“ „Für die Hose wollte Dressler fast 300 Euro, das muss die jetzt abkönnen.“). Doch es stimmte, dass sie danach sehr schnell und für die anderen praktisch unsichtbar den Parkplatz erreichten. Dabei waren sie auch jetzt noch verstohlen und leise, denn Luft schnappende oder rauchende Kollegen hätten sich hier vielleicht doch noch aufhalten können. Besonders brenzlig fühlte es sich an, als er sein Cabrio aus der eng umstellten Parklücke manövrieren musste. Als aber auch diese Hürde genommen war, konnten sie bei strahlenden Sonnenschein siegreich über die Randmarkierungen des Geländes düsen.

Die Herberge wurde schnell kleiner und verschwand dann hinter Baumwipfeln. Sie erlaubten sich zu lachen – aus Erleichterung und im frechen Triumph. Dann klingelte Silkes Handy. Die SMS kam von Frau Jähn:

„Der Hausmeister sagt, er sah einen Mann und eine ganz kleine Frau aus dem Fenster türmen. Was ist los???“

„Shit,“ lautete Professors nicht besonders eloquenter Kommentar, als sie die Nachricht vorlas.  
„Kleine Sünden bestraft der liebe Gott sofort, Boerne.“  
„Sie können sagen, ich hab Sie mit Beruf auf Ihren Arbeitsvertrag mitgezwungen.“  
„Ach ja, der Paragraph mit dem blinden Gehorsam...! Nein. Bis wir beim Gasthof sind, überlegen wir uns irgendwas kreatives.“

Sie bastelten sich sogar eine aus ihrer Sicht relativ brauchbare Geschichte zusammen, wobei man dennoch davon ausgehen musste, dass ihnen kein Wort geglaubt werden würde. Vielleicht würde sich aber auch Boernes hoffnungsvolle Theorie erfüllen, dass spätestens zu Mittag die ganze Veranstaltung sowieso in sich zusammenkrachen würde wegen zu viel Querelen und Zankerei.

Silkes Anflug von schlechten Gewissen löste sich fast zu ihrem eigenen Bedauern fast gänzlich auf, als sie beim Wiesengrund einfuhren. Verglichen mit dem relativ faden Kasernengelände schien man hier direkt in ein Filmset der neuesten Heidi Verfilmung zu geraten – nur ohne Alpen. Die Eigentümer der Gaststätte selber dachten bei ihrer idyllischen Umgebung vielleicht eher an die Märchen der Gebrüder Grimm; hatten sie ihre zwei Wachhunde doch „Hänsel“ und „Gretel“ getauft. Die Neufundländer taugten allerdings nicht viel als mürrisches Wachpersonal, sie begrüßten vor allem Silke sehr begeistert. Boerne gab es auf, die Drei so schnell voneinander trennen zu wollen, trat lieber zur Eingangstür, und musste feststellen, dass es noch fast zwei Stunden bis zur Zeit der warmen Küche dauern würde.

„Was machen wir bis dahin?“  
„Wir gehen unsere Forellen fangen! Die zwei Bären können helfen.“  
Er meinte die Hunde; die sich nun aber, nachdem sie festgestellt hatten dass die Besucher keine Leckereien anbieten konnten, langsam wieder zu ihren Besitzern trollten. Also spazierten Chef und Angestellte alleine Richtung Bach. Laut Ausschilderung sollte es dorthin nicht weit sein. Unterwegs kamen sie an einer Pferdekoppel vorbei – Tiere, die Boerne mehr zusagten -, Silke sah zum ersten Mal wild wachsende Schachblumen, und ein Walking-Wandergrüppchen von fast zehn rüstigen, braungebrannten Senioren in topmodernster Adidasmontur passierte sie im Gänsemarsch.

Am Bach selbst meinte Mutter Natur sie endgültig mit ihrem ganzen Frühlingscharme erschlagen zu müssen. Links von ihnen stand ein Abhang voller Pflaumenbäume in Blüte, rechts von ihnen graste auf einer Lichtung eine kleine Herde Schafe. Über ihren Köpfen sangen sich Lerchen die Kehlen aus dem Hals. Im glasklaren Bächlein konnte man tatsächlich ab und zu Fische dahinflitzen sehen. All das stimmte sie beide dermaßen frivol, dass sie an der Brücke ihre Füße ins Wasser hielten.

„Herz, mein Herz, warum so fröhlich,  
So voll Unruh und zerstreut,  
Als käm über Berge selig  
Schon die schöne Frühlingszeit?“

Warum nicht irgendwas Abgegriffenes von Goethe oder Schiller? Warum Eichendorffs „Neue Liebe“? Aber schön hatte er es aufgesagt … wollte er nicht weitersprechen? Machten ihn die übrigen Strophen zu verlegen? _'Weil ein liebes Mädchen wieder /Herzlich an dein Herz sich drückt...'_

Moment, Silke gefielen ihr letzten Gedankengänge gar nicht. Zum Glück hatte sie in den Bach geblickt und nicht zu Boerne hin. Zeit für einen Themenwechsel. Nur, worüber reden? Schön hier, alles voller Bienchen und Blümchen? Danke, dass Sie vorhin alle Schuld wegen unserer Missetat auf sich nehmen wollten? Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ihre Waden so muskulös sind? Nein, Nein, es musste irgendetwas Nüchternes sein.

\- -

„Jeder sagt etwas, keiner darf sich ausnehmen,“ hatte die moderierende Sozialpädagogin erklärt, „Außer, Sie haben mit diesem einen Kollegen wirklich noch gar nichts zu tun gehabt. Es geht mehrmals im Kreis. Wir nehmen jetzt zum Beispiel diesen Herren hier – wie heißen Sie? Schwartzeck? - also, Herrn Schwartzeck, und jeder muss mindestens einen Satz dazu sagen, wie er den Arbeitsstil von Herrn Schwartzeck bisher erlebt hat. Positives, Negatives, auf jeden Fall Ehrliches. Und, ganz wichtig, das Statement muss vollkommen unkommentiert von Herrn Schwartzeck bleiben. Offenes und ehrliches Feedback. Gibt es noch Fragen?“  
Natürlich wurde aber nicht der sanfte, etwas langweilige Herr Schwartzeck das Zentrum der ersten Feedbackrunde, sondern Frau Sozpäd wählte lieber den abschätzig dreinblickenden Professor mit Brille und Bart als Zielobjekt zu Beginn. Krone fand Boerne gegenüber noch milde und lobende Worte. Zober und Genglich hielten sich dagegen wie zu erwarten nicht mal ansatzweise in Zaum. Bei Genglich würde in zwei Monaten eh der Vertrag auslaufen, was ihn generell eine gewisse „Leckt mich doch alle“ Grundhaltung einnehmen ließ. Der ganze Raum schien die Luft anzuhalten, als es danach mit Silke weitergehen sollte.

„Tja,“ begann Silke, „Er weiß schon alles. Seit wer-weiß-wie-lang sitzen wir fünf Tage die Woche aufeinander. Er weiß ganz genau, was mich an ihm stört und was ich an ihm schätze.“  
„Jetzt kommen Sie nicht mit dem 'Alten Ehepaar' ,“ moserte Zober, „Lassen Sie mal raus, was Sie an ihm ankotzt!“  
„Genau!,“ ereiferte sich Essinger, „Wollen Sie seinen Ableismus ewig weglachen?“  
„Insgesamt nehmen Sie ihn viel zu oft in Schutz, hab ich mir schon oft gedacht!“  
„Ja, warum lassen Sie sich allen Scheiss von ihm gefallen?“  
„Warum hauen Sie nicht mal richtig auf dem Tisch, täte uns allen gut!“  
„Warum bleiben Sie immer das getreue Anhängsel?“  
Die Sozpäd versuchte sich moderierend einzuschalten: „Warum-Fragen sollten wir vermeiden, denn sie bringen den Adressaten in Rechtfertigungszwang, und das wollen wir hier nicht.“  
„Was heißt hier 'getreues Anhängsel', Frau Aumüller!?“ Silke war ihr Ausbruch, kaum dass sie die Worte gesprochen hatte, schon fast peinlich; Aumüller schien aber nicht pikiert sondern setzte sofort nach:  
„Also bitte, so oder ähnlich wird Sie Boerne gleich selber im Feedback definieren. 'Kompetente Mitarbeiterin' hat er doch gar nicht im Vokabular!“  
„Frau Haller ist vollkommen makellos. Weder die Uni noch ich haben jemanden mit so immenser Leistungskraft begleitet von so viel herzlicher Menschlichkeit wirklich verdient.“  
Wenn er das wenigstens mit einem Hauch von Ironie gesagt hätte. Alles, nur nicht so todernst. Die Anwesenden waren wohl genauso baff wie sie selber, denn es wurde plötzlich wieder sehr still im Raum. Nur die Moderatorin fiepte hilflos: „Herr Boerne, Sie dürfen nicht reden-!“

„KALKÜL!,“ Aumüller hatte als erstes wieder ihre Facon gewonnen, „Das sagt er jetzt nur, um mich dumm dastehen zu lassen!“. Essinger und Lorck unterstützten sie mit synchronen Kopfnicken. Die Sozialpädagogin hielt hier fest, dass scheinbar ein größerer nicht aufgearbeiteter Konflikt vorlag, auf den man noch in der zweiten Hälfte des Vormittags eingehen konnte; vielleicht sollte man aber hier erstmal einen Cut machen und besser mit jemand anderem im Zentrum des Feedbacks fortfahren. Sie suchte sich als nächsten Professor Wircz aus, doch mit diesem lief es am Ende mindestens genauso schlecht – spätestens ab dem Punkt, als das Wort an seine ehemalige Lebensgefährtin in der Runde ging.

\- -

„Sagen Sie mir nochmal Ihr Feedback? Ich will es mir aufschreiben und an die Wand hängen.“ Jetzt sah sie ihm doch ins Gesicht.  
„Ich hab's vergessen. Nur irgendwas von wegen dass Sie es nicht ganz leicht mit mir haben.“  
„Wohl wahr. Wie leicht hat es Boerne mit Boerne?“  
„Ah, Nein. Wenn Sie mich sezieren wollen, müssen Sie schon auf mein Ableben warten.“  
Sein weicher Tonfall beim Zitieren des Gedichts war wieder seinem gewohnten Holier-than-thou gewichen. Und er zog die Zehen aus dem Wasser. Die sprichwörtliche Nähe zu den kalten Füßen sollte ihr erst viel später auffallen.

Den Rest der Zeit studierten sie unverfänglich die reiche Flora und Fauna. Als sie schließlich in die Gaststätte zurückkehrten, saß dort drinnen auch Professor Krone mit Frau und Sohnemann - alle Drei bereits munter an Schweinebraten schlemmend. Im schweigenden Einverständnis nickte man sich nur kurz zu, dann zogen die zwei flüchtigen Rechtsmediziner vor, etwas abseits auf dem Balkon Platz zu nehmen.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA WAS DAS? Ja, die Het Tante gibt's immer noch. Aber wie so oft in solchen Fällen hat sich bei mir real life mäßig seit dem letzten Update viel getan ... u.a. habe ich jetzt einen neuen Job der zwar endlich fast menschenwürdiges Verdienst auf das Konto bringt, dafür aber auch sehr anstrengend ist und bei dem ich sehr viel schreiben muss. Leider nimmt das echt von der Schreib-Libido für Fanfictions ...! Dennoch hab ich's noch nicht ganz aufgegeben, hier die 50 noch voll zu kriegen. Also dann bis zum nächsten Update im Dezember oder so-!


End file.
